The present invention relates generally to implantable prosthetic cardiac and venous valves. More particularly, the present invention pertains to prosthetic cardiac and venous valve implants which are capable of being delivered using endovascular techniques and being implanted at an intracardiac or intravenous site without the need for anatomic valve removal. The prosthetic valves of the present invention are well-suited for cardiac delivery via a femoral or subclavian artery approach using a delivery catheter, and, depending upon the specific configuration selected, may be deployed within the heart to repair valve defects or disease or septal defects or disease. According to one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a chamber-to-vessel (CV) configuration which is particularly well-suited as an aortic valve prosthesis to facilitate blood flow from the left ventricle to the aorta. In a second embodiment, there is provided a prosthetic valve in a chamber-to-chamber (CC) configuration which is particularly well-adapted for mitral valve replacement or repair of septal defects. Finally, a third embodiment is provided in a vessel-to-vessel (VV) configuration, which is well suited for venous valve exclusion and replacement.
Common to each of the CV, CC and VV embodiments of the present invention are a stent support member, a graft member which covers at least a portion of either or both the lumenal and ablumenal surfaces of the stent, valve flaps which are formed either by biological xenograft valves, synthetic valves formed from either the same material or a different material as the graft member, the valve flaps being coupled to the stent in a manner which biases the valve flaps so they close upon a zero pressure differential across the valve region.
It is important for the present invention to provide orientational definitions. For purposes of the present invention, references to positional aspects of the present invention will be defined relative to the directional flow vector of blood flow through the implantable device. Thus, the term “proximal” is intended to mean on the inflow or upstream flow side of the device, while “distal” is intended to mean on the outflow or downstream flow side of the device. With respect to the catheter delivery system described herein, the term “proximal” is intended to mean toward the operator end of the catheter, while the term “distal” is intended to mean toward the terminal end or device-carrying end of the catheter.